True Love
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Amy and Shadow met when they were little.Shadow has changed when he graduated to high school.Until Amy met Sonic, they were so experiencing the same problems. Will Sonic and Amy fall in love? Or will Shadow have a problem with it? Love Trivia!


Chapter 1: How We Met

I was just thinking of my love story that happen to me before that's the whole reason I wrote this!I put a few changes in the story though! I do not hate Shadow!Enjoy!Write reviews pls!=)

LovesAnimations1998

I remember how I and shadow met. One day, a new classmate came to my class when I was Primary 1. My bragging teacher introduced him "Good morning class!We have a new friend his name is Shadow! Shadow why won't you sit next to Amy." He was sitting next to me? But nobody was sitting next to me anyways. Shadow went to the table next to me and sat. Teacher was already beginning the class. Shadow asked me "Hey your name is Amy right? And of course you know who am I" smiling at me.I replied "Yeah, don't worry about your first day of school, it'll be great!" Shadow said "Great Thanks Amy!" just then when things were going so well teacher had to shout "Amy and Shadow Don't make me give you a 100 word essay! This is last warning!" Me and Shadow immediately started paying attention.

When the bell ring it was break time, I went to my locker to get my maths books and I saw Shadow and the other boys in the class dashed to play 'tag', it was a game where you had to tag a person than you will have to tag other people in the group back. That game was endless but no interest to me. I was eating a cookie to boost my energy for the next class and I heard a crying in the hallway. I quickly ran to the hallway to see who was it but you wouldn't believe it, it was Shadow. I ran to Shadow and crouched next to him. I quickly asked "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shadow sniffled and said "Silver and the others won't let me play with them and said I was a loser!" I sighed and smiled saying "Don't worry they're always like that! They are populars and meanies anyways! Come on stop crying! Here you can have the rest of the cookies! Next time you can just hang out with me and I will play tag with you instead!" winking to him while giving him my box of cookies. Shadow wiped his tears away and said "Thanks I feel much better now! You're good at cheering me up! How about we played after school today!" I replied happily "Yeah sure! See you then!" We both went to attend our classes.

When it was after school, I went to the playground to meet Shadow and sat at the swings together, climb at the ropes and played hop scotch. We went home after that and starting then we played every day after school. Well that's how we met but he seemed to change ever since we graduated to high school. He never hanged out with me and always gets in trouble. He made me do his homework; support him in his basketball team and lots of stuff. We were actually a couple since Primary 3.

Until one day I was throwing away Shadow's empty can. On my way back to his table, I bumped into somebody and the food splattered all over my clothes. I was angry when I look up it was a blue hedgehog with jade green eyes and he said "I am so sorry, here let me help you up!" but I didn't care for his aid instead I yelled "Can't you watch where you're going! You completely ruined my new clothes! These will be permanent stains!" and he dared to say "But it really was an accident! And you don't have to yell at me like that!" We attracted the whole attention of the cafeteria and we growled and went off in opposite directions.

After school, I went to shower and change my clothes while grumbling "Stupid hedgehog! Ruined my clothes!" After I was done I went to meet Shadow at the night club as we planned in school today. When I went there I practically did not do anything at all. Shadow was busy talking to his friends. When we left Shadow and his friends hopped into the car and left me. Just my luck, a thunderstorm came. I tried to run back home while using my bag as an umbrella but I dropped my for leaflet clover keychain, I stopped immediately to pick it but tripped and fell down in the mud. Now the situation is worse, my clothes were drenched in mud and water but I managed to retrieve my keychain before it fell into the drain. "Who will save me now?" I thought. Then a black figure like a hedgehog appeared in front of me with an umbrella. I thought "Could that be Shadow? Who finally remembered me?"


End file.
